(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Innovative structural design of a safety plug socket, and more particularly to a safety plug which provides power only when a pair of plug terminals are correctly inserted.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A plug socket enables a pair of plug terminals to be inserted therein to effect the supply of power. The traditional plug socket is provided with socket holes in the outer housing, and conductive clips are internally fixed corresponding to the socket holes. The conductive clips are connected to an electric wire which provides a power source, and the conductive clips clamp the inserted terminals, thereby enabling the plug to effect the supply of power.
In prior art technology, in order to achieve preventing a metallic foreign body from being inserted into a plug socket and creating the danger of electric shock, movable cover plates are disposed within the socket holes to seal the socket holes. When not in use, the cover plates remain in a closed position to prevent the intrusion of foreign bodies.
In such prior art technology, because the conductive clips retain electric power, if a long thin or (squared-off) U-shaped metallic foreign body is made to extend into the socket holes and make contact with the conductive clips, there is still the possible danger of electric shock occurring. Thus the need for improvement exists.